Demensional Mixup
by Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames
Summary: Rated PG 13 for violence and language. Inu Yasha and the gang are doing what they normally do until two new strangers come into the picture for Kagome's era! Some Kagome Inu fluff in later chapters. New chapter is up!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha or Cardcaptors

Changes

It was just like any other day in the feudal era as Kagome stomped off toward the tree of ages. Sango only sighed as she watched her dear friend go off into the woods, fuming. Miroku just let out a small sigh and watched; luckily, Shippo had slept through the whole fight. This being good because Inu yasha had used a very colourful vocabulary while he was arguing with the young miko.

Yes, once again the dear brown-eyed miko got into another famous argument with our beloved dog demon. He of course could not run after Kagome, for he was deep within a hole made by all the very harsh _sits _that she had given him.

Kikyo had came to Inu yasha and Kagome had found out. She and Inu Yasha had a quite the argument over it, and the young miko had gotten fed up and gave him a big 'sit'.

"Stupid Inu yasha!" Kagome cried out as she hugged her knees closely to her chest. She under stood the fact that Inu yasha would never forget about Kikyo, and that his heart would forever lay with her. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she took no notice to it. _I should not have yelled at him like that, I mean this time, it was Kikyo who had came to him this time…_she let a small sigh and let a smile come on her lips.

The young miko found herself thinking of her family and friends in the future and how much she missed them when she was away in the feudal era. She remembered the day when Inu Yasha had first came to her time and the reaction her grandfather had. '_Wish I had taken a picture.' _Kagome thought with a small giggle.

"I guess I'd better apologize to Inu yasha." She pushed herself of from the tree roots and was about to go off and tell Inu Yasha that she was sorry. If she had not heard that, all too familiar voice speak from behind her.

"You're already forgiven, wench." Inu Yasha spoke in a low voice with a sly smirk on his face. Kagome whirled around and looked into a pair of golden eyes; she looked down with a slight blush. This of coarse did not go unnoticed by the young half-bread who only crooked an eyebrow up suspiciously. The young miko just looked up to him and gave him a bright smile.

"Feh." Was all he said and signaled her to follow him. Kagome started to walk behind him relieved they did not need to talk along the way back to their friends. She ended up finally walking beside him enjoying the view, and the moment. She then found herself lost in her thoughts, like her feelings for Inu yasha, and how fast Naraku was collecting the shards of the shikon no tama.

Although her thoughts were broken from hearing, someone call her name. She got out her daze and saw that it was Sango who was calling out to her. Her smile grew wider as she watched her pup run toward her, tripping over his own feet along the way, with a bright smile on his cute little face.

"Hey Sango! Hey Shippo." She said sweetly as she caught him in her arms and nuzzled her face into his hair. He giggled a bit and then looked over to Inu yasha who only just walked back to Kaede's hut. Kagome wondered what was wrong with him but just decided to put it aside. Shippo had claimed up on her shoulder by that time and the young miko walked over to her best friend.

The demon slayer looked over to Inu Yasha and wondered what was his problem, but thought it was just probably one of his many mood swings. _You think he was a pregnant woman. He defiantly acts like one at times. _She thought and let out a small giggle at the end of the last thought. She looked over to see a line up of women near a hut close to Keade's. Sango's curiosity got the better at her, and something was nagging at her, as if she knew exactly whom it was. Kagome decided to follow Sango with Shippo still in her arms.

She turned the corner to see that it was a man in a black and purple robe sitting down on a toadstool. Anger fired up within her as she heard those most famous words from a pervert monk.

"Would you consider baring my children?" Asked a male voice as his hands clasped over a young woman's hand. Before the young monk knew it, he felt a pain jolting threw his face, right on his cheek. He then heard a young female's voice calling him a pervert.

"Sango! What a pleasure it is to see you." He said calmly to the young demon slayer while rubbing his cheeked with his hand. Sango just encored him and left him sitting down in the dirt. The young women who had once lined up to get their palms read, had sneaked away while they had the chance.

Kagome and Inu Yasha took a walk with Shippo so to gather some herbs for Keade. Shippo had come along since he wanted to help the young miko collect the herbs. While Inu Yasha only came so that no demon, especially Koga, would come after Kagome. Although he would not admit it, and did not speak what so ever.

The small group of three was near the well when all of a sudden, the sky turned black and a blot of lighting stroke the ground. Inu Yasha had quickly gone in front of Kagome and Shippo and pulled out his sword. He let out a growl, the smoke finally cleared, and two figures sat on the ground looking dumbfounded. Kagome looked from behind the half demon and her eyes widen in shock.

The two figures had cloths on for her era! One was a young girl who looked to be sixteen or seventeen. She had short auburn hair, and green eyes. She wore a red sailor uniform and had a weird staff in her hands.

The boy on the other hand had chestnut hair, and his eyes were amber brown with a fierce look. He also wore a uniform like the girls only it was a male's style. He had a sword in one his hands and the other was wrapped around the slender girl protectively.

"Hey! Those two look like they are from my era Inu Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed stepping out from behind him. She stepped closer to the boy and the girl with a sweet look on her face. "Did you two come here from the secrete well?" She asked while the boy helped up the young girl.

"Why are you wasting your time talking to these two Kagome? They look pretty dumb to me." Inu Yasha snorted out to the young miko while putting his sword back into its sheath.

"Sit boy!" She yelled at Inu Yasha as he came crashing to the ground. The two strangers looked to the boy who was now on the ground.

"I am sorry about Inu Yasha, My name is Kagome Higorashi. Who are you?" She asked having a trusting smile on her face.

The auburn haired girl nodded to the boy as if she was saying they could trust Kagome. The boy gave a sigh as the young girl smiled brightly. "My name is Sakura Kimoto, and this is Li Shoran." She said and gave a polite bow, as did the boy.

* * *

Okay so that is it for the first chapter I hope you enjoy it, and please review. I need to know what you people think of it so that I can continue with it.

So please review and tell me what you think of it. Bye for now.


End file.
